Frighteningly Possessive Kol
by sabinasabina.8855
Summary: Kol's mate Zara is absolutely terrified of him because of his possessiveness. Stefan without realising challenges his authority and Kol shows off his mate to prove how much she belongs to him. Story :)
1. Chapter 1

Stefan smiled at Zara and as a friendly gesture placed his hand on her shoulder rubbing it to comfort her.

Zara's eyes grew wide because she knew Kol had been spying on them the entire time, testing her loyalty to her mate, and this was the exact thing she was hoping for not to happen.

Klaus and Caroline stood next to Stefan watching the event unfold, Klaus leaned into her ear and whispered making her shiver "Watch closely Caroline, this is how possessive an Original can be over his mate"

"What do you mean?" She replied. He merely turned back to watch the scene and she took this as a sign to copy him.

Kol strode towards the pair Zara's back was turned to him though she sensed he was there.

His true vampire form took over his face and he grasped Stefan by the throat throwing him miles away. Growling frighteningly he came up close to Zara though she was still facing away from him, shivering with fear for she knew what her mate was like when he was blinded by rage, he'd usually take it out on her then make love to her.

He grasped her shoulders tightly digging his fingers into the flesh whilst Stefan stood in front of them watching with wide eyes and Zara looked ahead tears threatening to escape her. Kol roughly pulled her back into his chest so her back and backside were tightly pressed against his chest and abdomen. He wound his left arm around her stomach and pressed his forearm along both of her breasts affectively trapping her into him. Every single muscle of hers was on lock down preparing for the blows of his fists for infatuating with another male, but none came instead he held her tighter and dipped his head down low so his lips were level with her ear, "What do you think your doing darling? Challenging me? Do you want me to fuck you right here in front of him? To prove you belong to me?" He growled low in her ear before nipping at her ear lobes with his blunt human teeth. He began rolling her body around on him moving his fore arm that covered her breasts around the hand on her stomach travelling up her top and showing off her stomach to everyone, since she was so starved it wasn't flat but dipped in from the lack of nourishment. He kept on growling before he thrust his hips hard into her backside enjoying the frightened gasp that came out of her. Klaus stood smirking at his arrogant brother showing of his trophy while Caroline and Stefan stood wide eyed wanting to help their friend but she shook her head at them and something told them they should listen.

"Look!" He shouted amusement so thick in his voice; he lifted up her bra so it rested around her shoulders leaving her breasts completely exposed only covered by the thin material being pushed around with by Kol. He slid his other hand under her top her stomach still exposed completely he covered her breasts with his fore arm again this time it was the only thing covering them and he moved the top high up above her breasts with his right hand smirking as she stayed still knowing that moving or resisting during his performance of showing her off to another male who wanted her.

"Look Stefan! Look how beautiful her body is!" Running his right hand down her chest. "Oh I bet you wish you could claim her as your own, but you cant can you and I bet its driving you mad" he sneered at Stefan. He pulled her bra down over her breasts and pulled her top down so it covered her completely. Kol growled and pulled down her top this time exposing her right shoulder completely and her mark, made by him. "Look at this! You know what this mark means don't you?" He shouted before dipping his head and kissing it with surprising tenderness. "Nik!" He said turning to his brother.

"Instead of standing their gawking why don't you explain to young Salvatore here what this mark means?"

Klaus nodded still smirking "It means he's claimed her and has permission to rip the head off of any male that touches her"

Kol nodded in approval before giving Stefan a glare "Your lucky my brother doesn't want you dead, otherwise you'd be a mess of rotting flesh right now" He snarled.

Kol sighed before turning Zara around in his arms so her front was pressed flush against him, his arms around her.

"Mmm what to do with you?" He murmured gently for his anger had subsided after his performance.

He decided one last bit of demonstration was needed; he lifted up her delicate chin so she looked up at him with her bright green eyes. He leaned in and kissed her and kept on kissing her as she immediately responded.

He separated his lips from hers and murmured "Come on darling" Before picking her up bridal style and speeding off into the night.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Caroline shouted for she was angry at the state of her friend.

'I suggest you don't get involved Caroline Kol definitely has quiet the temper"


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue because of the great reviews! I promise I wont make it as disturbing :) Though I wont be writing any sex scenes. In this chapter I'm going to try and explain the story as much as I can!**

_Flashback _

_Kol entered the bar swiftly a smirk on his face._

_He stood by the door and looked around, he lifted up his nose in the air taking a deep wiff of the scents around him. _

_The bar almost empty even though it was 12 at night, he sat at the bar and gestured to the bartender compelling him to hand him a glass bottle of rich scotch. _

_He sighed and took a long swig of the bottle enjoying the burning taste; he placed it down onto the table before looking around for a meal. He spotted a young girl who was remarkably beautiful, with dark bronze large curls reaching down to her hip and piercing green eyes, she looked to be around his age. He kept on staring at her admiring her beauty. _

_A second later her eyes met his. _

_The World Stopped _

_He felt incredibly strange, it wasn't love no it definitely wasn't love, it was somewhat lust yet he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. _

_He beckoned her with his hand and she warily looked around before pushing past the crowd she was standing with pacing slowly towards him where he sat. _

_She stood next to him and raised an eyebrow, Kol took this opportunity to have a good look at her, GOD she had a beautiful body tall curvy and slim._

_He looked into her striking eyes and compelled her, "Come closer darling show me your neck" He murmured._

_She immediately leaned into him and tilted her head so her neck was exposed._

_He sunk his vampire teeth into her neck._

_He immediately recoiled and spat her blood out._

"_What the heck!" He snarled _

_He only just realized she was a vampire, how could he have not noticed?_

_She merely smirked at him and stuck her tongue out running from him before stopping at the door turning back to look at him and giving him a tantalizing smirk before flashing out of the bar. She was challenging him to a chase, but of course being an Original Kol could easily outsmart this young vampire (he knew her age roughly by the taste of her blood)._

_He laughed slightly and flashed out of the bar. _

_He now stood outside in the car park; he closed his eyes taking a long breath tasting the air around him before finally smelling an incredibly sweet yet fiery scent. He flashed towards the smell and instantly found her hiding in an empty dark alleyway. He sped to her and grabbed her before throwing her against the wall and pinning her there. _

_He was getting tired of his little pet at home; he'd grown bored of her._

_He decided he wanted her, he began kissing her softly and she immediately reacted kissing him back._

_They kept on kissing and eventually he separated his lips from hers and began kissing down her neck._

_His vision grew white. _

_What the heck was happening to him?_

_Kol growled under his breath everything felt blurry unstable as if he was drunk but even more powerful. _

_Suddenly instinct drove him and he did the one thing he'd though he would regret for the rest of eternity._

_He bit down onto her shoulder and kept his teeth there, he had marked her as his mate, and one thing that scar meant._

_There was no going back._


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry I'm leaving and I won't be updating for roughly 5 weeks but please stay with me! I promise I wont give up on this story but I don't have many ideas as to what to write about so suggestions would be amazingly helpful! I promise I will be including your ideas. **

**So I'm going to be trying to explain things again, this may take a few chapters. **

**Here's why she's so frightened of him. Gah I wish I could edit my first chapter because I want to change the rating, anyone know how you can edit a chapter without re writing it? Thanks, apologize if these chapters are really boring :( **

Present day

Zara POV

No one was home, not a single soul, and I was left wandering the Mikealson mansion on my own whilst the Originals were off doing God knows what.

I walked into the living room, headed straight to the liquor cabinet and poured my self a glass of liquor.

Practically collapsing on the armchair I took long swigs of the burning liquid, there wasn't anything to do so my mind wandered dangerous paths to the paths and I ended up reminiscing my past 500 years as an immortal.

They had their ups and downs, yet there were mostly downs, my life was one big coin there was no black or white area everything was merely grey. Things that were supposed to be bad were incredibly horrifying and yet incredibly wonderful at the same time. For example my complex "relationship" with Kol if I dare even _use_ that word.

Kol held the record for the shortest temper I had ever seen one little thing and BAM he's off completely blinded by his rage taking it out on anything and everything. Mostly he would take it out on me beat me and break my bones for weeks on end before he would calm down and the guilt would consume him and he would spend days comforting me and treating me like I was a piece of glass, and those days I would forgive him and the next time he was blinded I would forgive him all over again.

And if it weren't for that damn mark! If it weren't for that scar on my shoulder none of this would be happening, the only reason I had a thick bond with him was because of the mark. My love, if I could even call it that, was not out of choice oh no. It was all because of the mark.

Really deep down I knew I relied on his protection even though I was the one needing protection from him.

I never understood what drove him obsession with me his possessiveness, it wasn't as if I was brave enough to go off with another man, he wouldn't even let another male _touch _me or look at me.

I guess he regarded me as a trophy nothing more, a trophy he could show off to anyone and hating it when someone messed with it.

1995 _Flashback _

"_Sir?" _

"_Yes Adrian?" Kol replied rather annoyed the man he compelled to serve him was interrupting his meal, a feisty blonde. _

"_Sir your mate was spotted with a group of men" He said in a monotone voice arms behind his back. _

"_What?" Kol snarled dropping the girl to the floor and flashing over to the man gripping his throat in a crushing grip._

"_The shoe shop round the corner, sir" He managed to struggle out. _

_Kol glared as the familiar white anger took over his instincts and he tore the heart out of the vampire in front of him, flashing to the shoe shop._

_Cassidy's Shoes. _

_He snarled angrily for he couldn't form coherent words, he sped into the shop and sniffed the air sensing his mate's scent he sped around the shop tearing the heart out of every single living thing present, sometimes feeding on them. _

_At last he found her, cowering away behind a tall shelf stacked with high heels. _

_He sighed and tutted a sadistic smirk on his face as she took in his terrifying appearance, blood splattered all over him in his ruffled hair on his chest on his brown Henley blood dripping all over his mouth. _

"_Tsk tsk Zara going off with men behind my back are we?" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. _

"_N-No I wasn't I promise!" She cried desperately at him tears threatening to escape, for infact Adrian had been lying for he hated Zara, for she had refused him many a times he was clueless of how over protective Kol really was over his mate. _

_Kol smirked, grabbed her arm and tore it off._

_She collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. _

Zara shuddered at the memory that wasn't even the worse of them all.

She couldn't live with Kol, she tried killing herself many times but Kol was always there to stop her, _every single time_.

Whenever he was angry or upset with her he relished in tormenting her often making her beg for blood or food, eating his dinner in front of her and leaving her stare at hers wishing he would let her sink her fangs and drink her fill of blood.

But she somehow found a way of escaping him even though it was very brief, she would go full ripper murdering many people to sustain herself.

Her body needed blood to heal itself when he broke her, and being starved on blood means the body turned on itself eating away at the fat to cute her injuries (**urgh I know terrible reason I just made up on the spot, don't hate me!)**

**So that's the end of this very crappy chapter, its just that I don't have any idea at the moment!**

**Please please please give me ideas! Any! I would really appreciate it.**

**I might update tomorrow or later today **

**Goodbye for now! **

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**AHA! FINALLY I GOT IDEAS WHOOP WHOOP! Even though theyre probably really rubbish **

**Gah I can never do well on a story, you guys probably hate me for this but don't worry chapters are soon to come.**

**They may be a little short.**

**Yes lets go on a Kol and Zara adventure **

**I promise I will not make the story as disturbing as before, I don't know why I even wrote those chapters like that. And to answer your question Klaus is in love with Caroline, Caroline loves him but wont admit it, they're sort of becoming a relationship because I ship them **** There will be Klaroline in the future don't worry **

Zara groaned and opened her eyes to find she was alone on their entirely too large bed.

She sighed and just wished she could cozy in and go back to bed but no, she had to go and head off to school.

Argh School reminded her of the Mystic falls gang, she couldn't even fathom what they thought of her now after Kol's impressive shows of dominance and power. Wait, she checked her phone and realized it was Saturday and sighed a huge sigh of relief.

She got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom grabbing along with her skinny black jeans a thin shoulder revealing grey baggy hoodie.

She quickly showered and put on her clothes twisting her hair into a messy bun at the crown of her head, inserting her favorite angel wing earrings.

She put on a little coating of mascara, not bothered with makeup she didn't care about looking to good, she wasn't Caroline she didn't want to attract male attention in fact she'd honestly had enough of male attention from Kol because he _definitely_ gave her a lot of that.

She slowly headed downstairs; hmm the house was empty, strange for an early Saturday morning.

Making cereal she realized just how miserable today she was, _no stop! Stop being an ungrateful brat! Even though kol is over protective and brutal, he wasn't like that anymore but not far from it, no matter he still loved her and protected her._

She told herself sighing and putting a smile on her face "Today will be a good day" She whispered to herself whilst pouring her a blood bag into a mug.

She froze.

Two powerful long arms wound around her hips and she instantly recognized them, but that doesn't mean she had calmed down, her muscles remained on lock down a feeling she discovered was useful when dealing with Kol.

He pulled her towards his body crushing her to him until their bodies fit like puzzle pieces.

With surprising tenderness her nuzzled her neck, kissed her mark before whispering in her ear.

"What on earth are you mumbling about darling?" He said in a hazy voice.

"Nothing" She replied.

"Calm down" he said softly feeling her tension; softly stroking her arms and shoulders.

She decided to just calm down and stop being so paranoid, Zara relaxed against him.

"Good girl" He whispered before abruptly turning her round to face him.

His burning stare struck her as she looked up at him; he separated their bodies so she didn't have to crane her neck to look up at him so much.

"Now" He continued, "A blood bag isn't good enough for your breakfast sweetheart, it won't give you as much energy, so feed from me" he said smiling.

She nodded and immediately rest up against him again winding her slender arms around his shoulders she reached up and as gently as she could bit into his neck, enjoying every drop of his Original blood. He sighed before winding his arms around her waist.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter **

**Don't worry I have tons of ideas to come so be expecting chapters soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters on the same day? I'm on a role **

**The last one was just a little interaction between the mates.**

**This one is an interaction with Zara and the rest of Mystic falls gang, I've invented a little story line. But It wont be revealed in this scene. I know it doesn't have much of the storyline **

_**Mystic Grill**_

Kol left the house soon after breakfast so Zara decided to head to the Grill since Elena invited her to the Grill to hang out.

She quickly left the house and headed out.

Entering the Grill, she spotted Caroline Bonnie and Elena at a table eating lunch and Damon, Stefan and Jeremy playing pool at a pool table next to the girl's table.

She headed over to her friends and sat down next to Caroline, immediately their conversation stopped and she stared down awkwardly. "Hey" Caroline said putting an arm around her. "You okay?" Caroline said gently.

"Yeah fine" She replied. Caroline had obviously told Bonnie and Elena about yesterday's events.

"I need to talk to Stefan" Zara murmured getting up, clearly her friends had their own plans amongst themselves, not bothering to include her. She got up and headed over to Jeremy Damon and Stefan.

She picked up a pool stick and they all acknowledged her. "Hey Zara!" Jeremy smiled happy to see his friend.

"Hey" She replied smiling.

Suddenly Damon piped up "Kol with you? Don't want yesterday happening' again do we?" he smirked.

I glared at him "No he's not with me" I said angrily.

"Released you from your tower?" He carried on still smirking with that snide look on his face.

"Damon stop" Stefan said angry with his brother. Damon shrugged and continued playing with Jeremy.

She looked at Stefan blankly not knowing what to say, not knowing whether she should apologize on Kol's behalf, Zara sighed "Look Stefan I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I…"

"Hey you don't need to apologize, it weren't your fault" He said his voice forgiving.

The scent of her mate filled her nostrils and clouded her mind almost automatically arousing her, a natural reaction.

"I gotta go," she whispered

Turning and heading away from her friends just in time to see Kol stroll in with Niklaus.

They both headed to the bar taking seats at the bar stools and ordering themselves scotch.

She cautiously approached the two brothers, feeling slightly exposed with his frightening brother, sitting beside her mate. Zara stood behind Kol as he drank the burning alcohol. Trying to calm herself she gently placed her fingers at the nape of his neck softly running her fingers up and down. He immediately responded and groaned lightly at her touch; putting down his glass he shut his eyes merely enjoying the pleasant feeling. Klaus merely watched smirking, he could never truly understand the bond of mates, one minute the female was terrified of her mate and the next she caressed him.

After a minute or so Kol reached back and took her hand pulling her body to the front effectively making her sit in between his legs on the bar stool. She reached for his glass and began sipping from it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay another chappy, I know the last two were a bit pointless but here comes another one **

**This kind of skips the story a little bit, it heads to the part where Silas is dead… or so they think. I do not own the song Wildest Moments by Jessie Ware **

Kol and Zara were silent as Kol drove them along the highway, driving slower than usual, it seemed he decided he was going to for once abide by the speed limit. He didn't like to take his mate to school, he couldn't watch over her or have any interaction with her for 6 long hours. Never the less people would question them if she didn't attend like any normal girl her age, plus her friends would worry their little heads about her.

It was a miserable day outside, rainy cloudy and cold weather, it wasn't like the temperature affected her but she could still feel it on her skin. She was dressed casually again not bothering about what others thought of her; the boys still clung to her and begged for her attention.

The pair sat in silence, not an uncomfortable silence, but a pleasant one neither seemed to break it as they felt each other's spirit in peace.

Suddenly Kol turned on the radio and a song with a woman's beautiful voice came on. She didn't pay attention to it until,

**From the outside **

**From the outside, everyone must wonder why we try **

**Why do we try? **

That verse got her thinking, _why? _Why did they try to behave like normal boyfriend and girlfriend?

What on earth was the point? Why should she care what others thought of her, she didn't care if they were frightened of Kol and afraid of even going near her?

Because they were the only friends she had.

In reality she wasn't at all close to the others only Caroline since she knew the Originals like Zara did (Caroline and Klaus are together). Yet still Caroline kept their relationship a secret from all her friends, frightened they would reject her like they reject Zara.

Still Klaus was only a little different than Kol (now that Kol had completely refrained from ever hurting his mate) they had the same temper that was for sure, the same amount of violence. The only exception was that Kol was more boyish; he liked to play with Zara tease her pick her up and throw her in the air. It was due to him being the youngest Original brother. She had to admit she adored his childish demeanor, which only ever came out when the two were alone.

Her mind cleared at soon as they reached the school, the beloved Mystic Falls High.

Kol parked the car a few meters back hidden by a few trees. They exited the car and stood looking at each other, today was off, something was wrong they could both sense it, that little change in atmosphere something made Kol fear, something made him want to take her back home. Zara exhaled a shaky breath before reaching up and hugging him, he hugged her back he kissed her mark his lips lingering on the spot for a while before he piped up.

"Go, learn something," He said his voice flat; she smirked knowing that the school couldn't teach her anything she already knew.

"Sure thing" Zara replied before letting go of him purring a little before turning round and ambling up towards the school entrance.

**Oooooo cliffy **

**Don't worry new chapter soon to come please please please please please please cannot stress that enough review **** Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**God I love writing fluff so much I can't even start to write the actual story, I hope you guys don't mind **

**This chapter will be hopefully longer than the other ones, im going to write the next chapter straight after I write this one **

**Yay! **

Zara sat at her desk at the back of the packed classroom right in the very isolated corner where no one could notice her.

She paid no attention to what her History teacher was babbling on about, she couldn't even care less for everything that was spilling from her mouth were lies, lies invented by historians who hadn't a clue of the actual reality unlike her who was present during many monumental happenings.

She sighed quietly tapping her pen lightly on her notebook, the page currently empty except for the date in the corner. Zara looked around the classroom observing the human behavior.

Her eyes caught a boy her age he was a little attractive, but unfortunately not being a footballer no girl paid any attention to him, he seemed to be quiet and shy sitting at the back like her. He had long curly brown hair that he kept behind his ears. His eyes were bright and alert, she instantly recognized him, he wasn't human, well not exactly probably some sort of gift like telekinesis or clairvoyance, perhaps a medium.

Yes definitely a medium for he kept looking into the corner of his eye, possibly a spirit.

She sighed and her eye caught a different being, one almost completely opposite to the boy beside her. It was a male also, he was loud and rude often shouting out loud comments about other people in the room and the teacher, his laugh loud and fake. He was bursting with feigned arrogance leaning back on his chair with his feet up, Zara disliked characters like him.

She looked to his side where his 'girlfriend' sat she was like him fake makeup plastered upon her face her face almost orange her hair dyed so blonde it was almost white and ridiculously thin. She had enormous earrings on that didn't suit her what so ever. Her nails were awfully long, on the verge of snapping.

Todays society was strange Zara thought, what seemed normal to her where outcasts bullied and beaten.

She sighed again looking up at the clock, 15 minutes to go, she was thankful this was the last lesson.

Looking out of the window she noticed how beautiful the weather was the sun was bright yet not hot, it was spring meaning the birds and plants where alive.

She planned on running home to the mansion glancing around the class she noticed that only Stefan and Elena where here. Meaning Nik had probably convinced Caroline to miss school and stay at the mansion so he could have fun with her. Zara smiled she loved Caroline like her sister and Caroline loved her also now that they both lived in the Mikealson mansion, Caroline had made her relationship public and of course the Mystic Falls gang being the way they were hadn't bluntly rejected her but instead put on masks making her believe they still accepted her just like they did with Zara before Kol was un daggered. Zara remembered that day like and awful memory.

_That day….._

Everyone had been gathered at the Boarding House because Caroline and Klaus had summoned them all there, Zara and Kol tagged along.

Zara flinched as she remembered how Caroline had bravely revealed everything.

"Listen here" She had said "Im begging you not to judge me, sun me away, because even though what I tell you I'm expecting you to be the friends you always were and support me like I have supported all of you. But if you cant handle this then there's nothing I can do because I am sick and tired of denying my true feelings! Just to keep you guys, and if the only friend I am left with is Zara because she's been the one to help me and support me through all of this, then so be it.

I love Klaus." She had proudly spoken with such confidence in her voice it made Zara admire her.

Elena and Bonnie gasped and covered their mouths, whilst Damon gave her a look of pure hatred and Stefan just sat there with a blank look upon his face as he processed the newfound information.

Suddenly Stefan had piped up "We love you Caroline, through everything and none of us will judge you because no matter what you're still our Caroline" Stefan spoke sincerity in his voice.

Zara admired Stefan, he was never one to judge, loyal no matter what and wise.

Stefan had been the only one to truly forgive her.

…

Zara looked back at the clock as she snapped out of her daydream like mental state, _ten minutes?!_

To her it had felt like half an hour, she began to feel restless. Zara opened her mental link to Kol a benefit of the bond, they could speak telepathically and see through each other's eyes if they so desired.

_Kol?_

_**Yes darling?**_

_Bored _

_**Where are you?**_

_In class _

_**Show me?**_

Zara closed her eyes and reopened them and allowed Kol to see through them, she looked around giving him a good view of the exciting classroom.

_**Doesn't that look enticing? **_

_Stop teasing me Kol _

_**I wasn't intending to **_

_Where are you?_

_**Home **_

_You say that like you are having the worst time of your life _

_**Well yes Caroline and Klaus are having their 'fun' all over the house and it's making me sick **_

Zara laughed allowed and a few of her classmates gave confused stares, immediately she hushed.

_Im going to run home ill be there soon _

_**Please hurry I want my revenge **_

_Kol…_

_**Just come home**_

Kol closed the link just as the bell signaled school was over, relief spread through her and she bolted out of the classroom.

Zara ran at normal speed before trees hid her, she broke into a high speed run the wind on her face exhilarating.


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, Klaroline is in this chapter ;)**

**I don't think it will be as long as my previous chapter, I don't like writing long chapters.**

**I think this story will just be full of fluff **** oh god im a terrible writer I cant help it **

**So here's a bit where Klaus Caroline Zara and Kol are all in the same room ;)**

**What could happen?**

Zara closed the door behind her as she took of her shoes, she sniffed the air and smirked, as she smelt Klaus Caroline and Kol In the living room, she walked in and almost laughed at what she saw. Kol sat on the couch facing the TV a joystick in his hands intense concentration on his face his eyes glued to the screen, fingers flicking the buttons on the object, joy on his face as he shot the aliens on the screen.

Sometimes he reminded her of such a little child. Klaus and Caroline sat next to each other cuddled up on a coach next to him embraced in each other's arms and legs exchanging kisses. It was obvious they had just come out of bed Caroline was dressed in her comfortable pajamas and Klaus was dressed in long black cotton pants and a grey Henley.

Zara threw her bag down on the floor, standing behind the couch Kol was occupying she bent down to his level "You're not a child Kol" Zara murmured in his ear before placing an opened mouth kiss on his neck pressing her tongue on the area to increase the heat from her mouth. Immediately he stopped playing and shut his eyes enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on his neck. She began to move her lips lower down his neck, reveling in his deep low moans.

Zara had distracted him long enough so that Caroline could turn off his games and put on her favorite movie, before cuddling up back to Nik.

Suddenly Kol reached back and gripped her shoulders pulling her forward effectively making her do a somersault over the back of the couch and straight onto his lap, Zara burst out giggling at his playfulness and cuddled up to him like Caroline. He wrapped himself around her and she rest her head under his, enjoying the closeness and heat radiating of him. He kissed her mark

"What happened to my game?" He complained.

"We're going to watch a movie Kol" Klaus's deep voice replied as he kissed Caroline.

Caroline squealed with excitement "We could do a movie marathon!" Klaus chuckled and held her closer to him.

"Great idea Care" I replied smiling. Kol groaned, "Are we just going to watch romantic movies over and over?"

"No Kol, don't you worry" Klaus spoke a smirk in his voice for he knew that was far from the truth.

They all settled and began to watch the large flat screen, after a few minutes Zara felt her eyelids become heavier so she shut them, her breathing became slower and her heart beat lowered. Kol sensing his mate falling asleep he kissed her mark and wrapped a thick duvet around them both creating a little nest for the pair whereas Klaus and Caroline watched the movie intently.

Klaus was growing bored by the second film yet he didn't want to get out of this position with his Caroline nestled into him, he decided he was going to tease her a little. He ran his rough hands up and down her arms before he settled them on her stomach. He sighed into her ear, making her shiver.

He lowered his hands until the material of her pajama shirt was above his hands; he raised them up so he was in direct contact with her warm skin. Klaus sighed into her ear again knowing how desperately she loved that noise.

He began to massage her stomach before raising his hands higher up her chest so they rest under her breasts; thankfully she wasn't wearing a bra.

As slowly as he could he could he palmed both of her breasts and Caroline in surprise let out a gasp that turned into a delicious groan as he massaged them gently breathing hot hair on her neck and shoulders.

"Klaus" She whispered so low it was only audible to him.

"Stop im trying to watch a film here" She whispered a laugh in her voice

As she requested he stopped his touches letting his hands settle on her stomach once more.

Zara was brought to consciousness when she felt Kol's arms tighten around her, confused she opened her eyes and looked at the screen. There was quiet a sad scene where the woman had been murdered and her lover was bent over her body crying and shouting in despair as he held the hand of his dead lover.

Kol was very afraid of loosing her, Zara couldn't understand why because if one of them is killed the other follows, meaning neither would ever be alone they will always be together even on the other side.

Still the thought was terrifying, losing each other.

She nuzzled into his chest and stroked his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

It worked and Zara dozed off once more.

**GAH I LOVE FLUFF, okay Im running out of ideas now **

**I don't think I will carry on until I get some reviews, you guys give me a lot of ideas **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top **

**Ill promise to update loads **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god I've been gone for so long you guys probably hate me by now.**

**So I decided im going to make some it up as I go along **

**Here's the beginning of some interesting action **

Zara laughed as she twirled out of Kol's grasp and ran out of the door slamming on the way behind her as she ran off to school. Kol had been very stubborn this morning, wanting to take her to the Grill for a drink.

But she had demanded she wanted to go to school with Caroline and the two were now on their way giggling as they drove along in Nik's car.

"Do you think _they_ will be at school?" Zara asked referring to the rest of the Mystic Falls gang now that Caroline and her had refrained from making any contact with them they didn't need the rest of them, they only needed each other.

Caroline shook her head and sighed quickly turning on the radio.

The two babbled on about going on a shopping trip with Nik and Kol and going to watch the new Twilight together, they laughed cheerfully as they discussed their plans.

A bump in the road halted their conversation as the car shook a little.

The two looked at each other confused as the car began to slow down on the deserted highway that had nothing to do with Caroline.

"What the hell?" They exclaimed in unison before getting out of the car, Zara checked the tires whilst Caroline opened the hood of the car examining for any issues.

Suddenly Zara spotted something or _someone_ in the corner of her eye, immediately she froze from her crouched position she turned her head extremely slowly to Caroline who had also noticed the figure.

Neither of them moved as they attempted to hide behind the car, the figure continued to simply stand there and _watch _them.

Zara took in a shaky breath before straightening up and looking directly at the figure in front of her. It appeared to be a man dressed in jeans black trainers and a black hoodie that completely covered his face, allowing no evidence of identity.

She opened her mouth to speak "Is there anything we can help you with?" She asked warily.

He didn't answer so she took the time to open her link with Kol and call for help.

_Her blood ran cold _

She couldn't no matter how hard she tried there was blocked by some sort of wall undoubtedly created by the stranger.

_Oh well _she though to her, they were two vampires and they could take care of themselves.

Caroline also straightened up and they both now faced the hooded figure.

"Yeah?" Caroline said her boldness obvious.

The figure raised his head but before neither could move a muscle he launched himself and Zara grabbing her with incredible force no matter how hard she fought back he was stronger.

"Get away from her!" Caroline screamed before jumping at him to aid her friend.

But as soon as she reached them she planted her self onto the floor, utterly confused she got up and realized a terrifying truth.

_She was alone_

No evidence of either of them were left, they had literally vanished into thin air.

"_No! No! No! This cant be happening!" _Caroline cried again tears gushing down her face, she had failed, and now Kol was going to kill her.

She hurriedly pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing the only number that came to her mind.

**Whoop whoop cliffy don't worry im going to update to chapters on the same day again, so this cliffy wont last long **


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised another chappy **

**I do not own anything except Zara and the story line **

**Don't worry!**

**This isn't the end!**

Caroline sat at on the couch of the Mikealson mansion, nursing a mug of war blood in her hands, painful tears non stop sliding down her cheeks as memories of events that had only happened an hour ago ran through her brain on replay.

After she had dialed Klaus on the phone choking on sobs, she gave him the location and Klaus had picked her up an taken her home, not asking what on earth had happened and where was Zara, something told them they should get to Kol first.

Now the brothers stood in front of her angry, confused, worried expressions on their faces. "Tell. Us. Everything" Kol growled out through clenched teeth. Klaus sent him a glare.

"W-We were driving a-and then the c-car stopped so w-we came out to s-see what was wrong and this…person was there and h-he t-t-took her and they both just v-vanished!" Caroline shouted out whilst even more tears gushed down her face.

Suddenly Kol snapped "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN A FIGURE TOOK HER! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SHE CANT JUST BE TAKEN THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE I-ITS NOT SHES SOMEWHERE OUTTHERE AND WHEN I FIND WHO TOOK HER I WILL TEAR HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE BEFORE I ROAST HIM ON A FIRE, I WILL MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HEL!" He screamed picking up the table lifting it high in the air before sending it down again, shatters or glass and splintered wood flew everywhere.

"Why didn't she open her link to you?" Klaus asked his eyebrows wrinkled, as he remained calm, in deep thought, conceiving a plan in his head quickly.

"How the bloody hell am I meant to know!" Kol replied before sitting down closing his eyes and concentrating on their link. He remotely registered pain somewhere but his brain was far off, focusing only on her.

Caroline and Klaus stared at him wide eyes as blood trickled from his nose eyes and ears, the once silver wispy cord that was their spirit and body link was now a blood red and surprisingly thin, it was barely there.

Before either of them could register what was happening Kol collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Klaus immediately sped to him and shook him "Kol! Kol! Wake up you bloody idiot!" He groaned out.

Kol coughed and spit out blood before getting up, his chest heaving as he wiped the blood from his face, an expression on his face that neither Klaus nor Caroline had ever seen on a person, an expression of such pure agony that it physically pained them. Kol shut his eyes and allowed the tears to meander down his face "I cant find her Nik" He whispered.

Klaus swallowed the large lump in his throat, he had never, ever seen his brother like this, in the entire lifetime he had known him, he had never seen so much _sadness_ on his face.

Klaus kneeled on the floor next to his little brother, before placing his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"We'll find her little brother, I promise"

**Oh my god **

**I think I could've done better but I was kind of stuck.**

**So yes. Don't worry new chapter to come **

**Please review pretty please **

**There will be Klaroline in the next chapter, and also we'll find out what happened to Zara **

**Stay tuned guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woop Wooop! New chappy **

**Please review, I really want to hear what you guys have to say, any criticism? I want to try and make my story better.**

**Btw the room that Zara is in is exactly the same as the room Davina stays in, in the originals **

Zara groaned blinking her eyes a few times before fully opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings.

Surprisingly she was in quite a nice room, it was medium size and appeared to be an attic bedroom the walls were all oak as well as the roof there was a large window with curtains drawn over it on her left and a desk on her right.

She happened to be lying on a huge princess bed with long pink silk curtains shielding her; the bed was unbelievably comfortable the mattress felt like a huge cloud and the sheets were incredibly soft the feathers were puffy and melted around her head. Suddenly all memories of previous events came flooding back to her and she bolted up right her breathing became unsteady and faster.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" She exclaimed for she knew that Kol was definitely going insane, probably on a killing spree looking for her.

She groaned again, a voice snapped her attention back.

"Don't you worry sweetie, your mate will find you soon, in fact I'm practically throwing the location in his face". He stood in front of her.

Zara's mouth fell open "STEFAN WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ah my precious doppelganger Stefan, but no I'm not him" Stefan replied.

"What do you mean doppelganger? Wait if Stefan is your doppelganger and if my memory serves me right, then that means… Ah shit" Zara groaned in annoyance.

"Silas" She finally said.

He clapped his hands together "Smart girl"

"What do you want with me? " She asked him, glaring at him.

"I need something from you" Silas spoke, strangely for him, with remorse.

"What? What the hell do you need Silas? You're really annoying me right now I'm angry, are you sure you don't me to go to the witches this very second?" She replied confidently for the witches would protect the female they created.

Anyone attempting to harm her and Kol's link would result in having to deal with every dead witch against them. The link was a creation by the witches, their own personal supernatural element.

Silas sighed again before finally speaking up "I need your memory"

And before she could even protest he roughly placed his hand on the crown of her head, his whole form shaking as he stole every single one of her memories only leaving her with the memories, no matter how hard he tried, were the memories of her mate and her ability to speak Aramaic, for the language no matter how long it had been dead, had been passed down through her fathers side of the family, every single baby born was taught Aramaic and it stuck, in return the children passed on the language to their children and so on.

He shuddered as he withdrew his hand from her head feeling incredibly powerful after his first attempt of absorbing memories. Silas grinned menacingly at the new Zara, clueless and shaken, got up and ran out of the door not before taking one last look at the man before her.

…..

**Ooooo end of chapter, im going to post another one straight after this one, i hope you guys like the story line, although it isn't original (ahaha pun) **

**Um you guys probably hate me for not doing enough Caroline, I know these chapters will be a little boring. **


End file.
